Forever Yours Kyumin
by HaneulPark
Summary: Pareja principal: Kyumin 3 Kyumin y más Kyumin. Kyuhyun un estudiante de tercer año de literatura en la universidad de Seoul, se encuentra con la persona más bella que sus ojos jamás habían visto, pero ¿Esos ojos podían verlo a el? Una pregunta que estaba dispuesto a responder acercándose a esa bella persona.
1. Chapter 1

En la habitación se escuchaba aquel ruido casi ensordecedor del despertador el cual marcaba exactamente las 6:30 am. Kyuhyun no tuvo otra opción más que levantarse a regañadientes apagando esa molesta alarma que parecía querer hacerle sangrar los oídos, de sus labios se escapó un largo suspiro antes de levantarse completamente de la cama encaminándose directo al baño para darse una buena ducha caliente.  
Cho Kyuhyun estudiante de literatura de la prestigiada universidad de Seoul, vivía solo en un departamento cerca de la universidad, con el pretexto de volverse más independiente. Precisamente ese día era el primer día de clases de su quinto semestre de carrera y habría un montonal de 'niños' de nuevo ingreso rondando por los pasillos de la universidad.  
Había terminado de arreglar su cabello y dándose un último vistazo en el espejo  
antes de salir de su departamento con su mochila al hombro para caminar a la universidad.

Como era de esperarse el lugar estaba lleno de rostros nuevos, de alumnos de nuevo ingreso completamente perdidos en los alrededores del campus, lo que le hizo recordar sus días de recién ingresado a la universidad.  
- Cho Kyuhyun ¿Qué acaso ya no recuerdas a tu mejor amigo?.-  
Esa voz le sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndole girar su rostro encontrándose con esa inolvidable persona, su amigo de toda la vida, un chico de cabello teñido en un chillante color anaranjado. Lee Donghae.  
-No lo sé, ese bastardo me dejó sólo las vacaciones de verano.-  
El pelirrojo simplemente soltó una carcajada acercándose a su mejor amigo para darle un fuerte abrazo. Y así pasaron alrededor de unos 20 minutos mientras seguían su camino hacia los salones de clases, riendo por las anécdotas de verano que le contaba Donghae. Al parecer se había divertido bastante en Grecia con su familia y lo mucho que le extrañó. La verdad era que había sido invitado a ese viaje por la familia de Donghae pero el dinero le había hecho la misma jugada de siempre, por lo que simplemente no pudo ir, y por nada del mundo se acercaría a su padre a pedir dinero.  
Su querido amigo Hae seguía parloteando sobre su viaje y sinceramente no estaba poniendo mucha atención gracias a una delgada y pequeña figura, algo perdida por cierto, que caminaba completamente pegada a la pared de los pasillos. Dejando a su mejor amigo con la palabra en la boca, se fue acercando a esa silueta de cabellos rubios.  
-¿Estás bien?.- Habló de manera suave al chico de cabellos rubios, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, mirándole de espaldas.  
-El se llevó mi mochila…no sé, no sé dónde está…-Murmuró el chico de voz angelical en un tono de voz angustiado y algo desesperado. Todo parecía indicar que el chico era de nuevo ingreso por lo que decidió acercarse un poco más para lograr verlo y poder ayudarle un poco. No pudo siquiera mencionar palabra alguna, lo que tenía al frente suyo debía ser algo completamente divino, la palabra "Hermoso" no alcanzaba para describir la belleza del chico que tenía frente a sus ojos, ese rostro de facciones finas muy bien delineadas, una piel blanca como porcelana, un hermoso cabello dorado que hacía juego con esos hermosos ojos oscuros, ligeramente rasgados con una mirada un tanto perdida, pero aquello que resaltaba completamente y hacía la perfección de su rostro aún más perfecto de lo que ya era, eran esos labios, delgados y suaves, del color de una fresa, en una forma hermosamente acorazonada.  
No pudo mencionar nada, ni siquiera pudo hablar simplemente se quedó frente al chico tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos acababan de ver cuando algo chocar con su pecho le hizo salir de su pequeño trance.  
-Lo siento, no me fijaba por donde iba.- Musitó aquel hermoso chico con esa dulce y angelical voz "¿No se fijó por dónde iba? Si estaba al frente suyo" Pensó un tanto extrañado por lo sucedido.- Eres nuevo aquí ¿No es así? Soy Cho Kyuhyun ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Cuestionó a ese hermoso ser que se asemejaba a un ángel, tan frágil, tan dulce. –A..así es… Mi nombre es Lee Sungmin… esa… persona se llevó mi mochila y mi bastón…- El chico de los cabellos dorados se tornó un tanto nervioso a medida que hablaba. –N..no recuerdo su rostro..- Antes de que el Kyu pudiera contestar, una voz robusta detrás de él le impidió aquello. –¿La nena no recuerda éste sensual rostro?.- Kyu giró dando un largo suspiro, para encarase con el dueño de esa conocida voz, un bravucón desde que tenía memoria. –Kangin ¿No crees que ya eres lo suficiente mente grande como para seguir molestando a las personas menores que tú?.- Reprendió a aquel alto y corpulento chico mientras arrebataba de sus manos la mochila del chico con rostro de ángel y su bastón...¿Un bastón? Quedó mirando a este objeto por unos segundos algo desconcertado antes de que el mayor hablara. –Eishh Kyuhyun. Rescatando niños desde jardín de niños, eres tan aburrido.- Sin más Kangin sólo se giró retomando su camino. Sin más, acercó las pertenencias del rubio mirándole con una suave sonrisa mientras éste las tomaba con un suspiró y una sonrisa de alivio. –Gracias en verdad muchas gracias.- El rubio hizo una reverencia a la pared lo cual provocó que Kyu ladeara un poco su rostro, acercando con lentitud su mano al rostro del chico moviéndola con suavidad, sorprendiéndose de sobre manera al notar que no había reacción alguna ¿Podía ser real? ¿Era…era ciego? Alejó su mano con la misma lentitud con la que la acercó mirando ese hermosos rostro, el cual mantenía una dulce sonrisa en esos acorazonados labios.


	2. Chapter 2

El rubio hizo una reverencia a la pared lo cual provocó que Kyu ladeara un poco su rostro, acercando con lentitud su mano al rostro del chico moviéndola con suavidad, sorprendiéndose de sobre manera al notar que no había reacción alguna ¿Podía ser real? ¿Era…era ciego? Alejó su mano con la misma lentitud con la que la acercó mirando ese hermosos rostro, el cual mantenía una dulce sonrisa en esos acorazonados labios. –Sungmin ¿Te gustaría que te acompañe a tu salón?- Cuestionó con voz dulce al menor de cabellos rubios. –No, muchas gracias…Kyu…kyu…- El chico al parecer no recordaba su nombre, por lo que hizo sonreír a Kyuhyun de una manera sumamente tierna, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. –Kyuhyun, pero puedes llamarme Kyu.- Habló en un tono dulce y suave a ese niño tan hermoso que tenía al frente, el cual, se tornó ligeramente rosado al escuchar las palabras de Kyu. –Gracias Kyu, pero puedo llegar sólo a mi salón.- Sin más, el chico comenzó a caminar tanteando el suelo con su bastón. Kyu se quedó de pie durante unos cuantos segundos. No podía dejarlo sólo, sentía la necesidad de acercarse, de guiarlo, de ayudarle, con un deje de preocupación se decidió por seguirle el paso, cerciorándose de que aquel chico con rostro de ángel llegara sano y salvo a su destino, pero Sungmin no era ningún tonto, y el hecho de que la vida le haya privado de uno de sus sentidos, no quería decir que los otros estaban por demás desarrollados, podía escuchar perfectamente unos pasos que le hacían coro detrás suyo, más aparte ese aroma que emanaba del mayor. –Creo que te había dicho que podía llegar solo al salón de clases.- Susurró el rubio deteniéndose en seco logrando que Kyu chocara un poco con su espalda, comprobando así, que era verdad que el mayor le seguía. –Lo siento yo..yo estaba algo preocupado.- Dijo apenas en un susurro sorprendido de que el menor le hubiera descubierto. Esto sólo provocó que el rubio frunciera su entrecejo formando una mueca de disgusto. –Yo puedo cuidarme sólo, no necesito la ayuda y/o la lástima de nadie.- Su voz fue fía y cortante, bastante ofendida, por lo que al terminar de hablar simplemente avanzó, retomando su camino. Una vez más Kyu le siguió, pero esta vez a una distancia prudente, realmente quería, más bien, necesitaba verlo entrar al salón. Al ver que la misión fue completada y ese hermoso niño con cara de ángel entró a su salón, no tuvo opción más que darse la media vuelta y asistir a su clase.

Primera clase de literatura renacentista, la profesora parloteaba una sinopsis de lo que se vería a lo largo del semestre, pero de su cabeza no podía salir ese rostro, esos ojos, ese cabello rubio, esos labios tan perfectos. Debía haber estado tomando apuntes, pero su mano sólo escribía versos sobre ese rostro en su libreta, deseando con toda su alma el cambio de hora, para poder ver nuevamente a la persona que ahora, robaba sus pensamientos.  
No tardó mucho aquel esperado cambio por lo que salió con rapidez del salón sin siquiera esperar a su mejor amigo, sólo fue en busca de ese niño de rostro angelical, el cual, no fue para nada difícil de encontrar, pues esos cabellos dorados y ese sonido del bastón tanteando el suelo no pasaban desapercibidos.  
-Hola de nuevo Sungmin.- Canturreó Kyu con una sonrisa al chico de cabellos dorados, el cual, simplemente abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. -¿Kyu? ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Cuestionó frunciendo un poco esas finas facciones que tenía. –He venido a hacerte compañía.- Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa, pero al parecer aquellas palabras no eran del agrado de sungmin. –Ya te dije que puedo cuidarme solo y no necesito tu ayuda o tu lástima.- Habló de forma directa, fría y cortante, comenzando a alejarse del mayor.  
-¿Quién te asegura que es lástima? No me conoces….-  
-Ni tú a mi.- Agregó justo después de que el mayor había hablado, dejando a un Kyuhyun completamente desconcertado.  
Para ser sincero, ni el mismo entendía aún que era lo que pasaba por su mente, sentía un extraño apego a ese chico, una necesidad inmensa de envolverlo en sus brazos para cuidarlo, protegerlo de lo cruel y horrible que era el mundo. –Entonces déjame conocerte, puedo jurarte que no es lástima. Sólo quiero ser tu amigo Sungmin ¿Me dejarías serlo?.- Aquello había provocado que Sungmin se detuviera en seco completamente sorprendido. Era la primera vez que alguien le pedía algo así.  
Toda su vida vivió con un padre sobreprotector, quién le mantenía todo el día en casa, profesores particulares y su única compañía hasta hace unos meses que logró convencer a su padre de salir de su hogar, era un perro labrador.  
Una sonrisa, una enorme y dulce sonrisa se formó en los labios acorazonados del hermoso chico de cabellos dorados. -¿En verdad serías mi amigo? ¿De verdad lo serías?.- Sus palabras, su tono de voz, ambos estaban llenos de ilusión, cosa que arrebató de los labios de Kyuhyun una tierna sonrisa. –Eso no lo dudes Sungmin, nunca lo dudes.-


	3. Chapter 3

A partir de aquel día, Kyuhyun y Sungmin eran inseparables, se les podía ver juntos todos los días, a la misma hora, rescostados bajo la sombra de un árbol, simplemente intercambiando palabras, opiniones, charlando y ¿Por qué no? Algunas veces discutiendo, pero todo era juntos, juntos todo el tiempo que podían, en el descanso, en cambios de hora, incluso a la hora del almuerzo.  
Como usualmente lo hacían, se encontraban bajo la sombra de un viejo y gran árbol en los alrededores del campus de la universidad, completamente acostados sobre el pasto, ya que a Sungmin le encantaba sentir el pasto entre la sensible piel de sus manos. Con suavidad, fue tanteando el suelo en busca de la mano de Kyu hasta encontrarla, sosteniéndola entre las propias con cuidado, para comenzar  
a acariciarla con suavidad recorriendo cada centímetro e la piel del mayor. -¿Qué te pasó aquí?- Cuestionó tras detener sus dedos sobre una gran cicatriz en la muñeca de Kyu. –Me caí de las escaleras mientras sostenía un vaso de vidrio en mis manos, fue hace ya muchos años.- Explicó con dulzura al chico de rostro angelical, el cual, sólo se quedó en silencio unos momentos, con sus ojos cerrados.  
-Kyu...¿Puedes acercarte un poco?.- No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, Kyu accedió a la petición del menor acercándose un poco más a él dedicándole un a muy tierna sonrisa, a pesar de que su acompañante no podía verla. Sungmin acercó sus manos al frente encontrándose con el rostro del contrario, comenzando a sentir el rostro del mayor, delineando con suavidad cada una de sus facciones, sintiendo sus cejas, sus mejillas, sus párpados, su nariz, sus labios, esos labios que se curvaban hacia arriba formando una sonrisa. –Siento que eres hermoso.- Dijo el rubio en un tono muy suave y dulce, mientras sus dedos acariciaban con ternura la mejilla del contrario.  
-Tú eres más hermoso Minnie.- El rubio se quedó pensativo por unos momentos tras escuchar las palabras del mayor, haciendo que en su mente se formularan miles y miles de preguntas, por lo que se acercó un poco más al contrario para abrazarle un poco; Kyu no pudo resistirse y le envolvió también en un abrazo manteniéndolo cerca de su pecho en todo momento, aspirando el dulce aroma de sus cabellos color trigo.  
Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde que ambos se había conocido, aquel frágil chico con rostro de ángel se había convertido en algo importante en su vida, le tenía más que simple cariño de amigos. Le quería, no, más bien le amaba, todo de ese hermoso chico le enamoraba, esa sonrisa curvada en esos bellísimos y acorazonados labios, esos ojos que, aunque tenían la vista perdida, no dejaban de ser hermosos, y esas ganas, esa pasión que tenía por querer demostrarle al mundo que podía hacer lo que muchos le decían que era imposible.  
-Kyu…¿Cómo soy? ¿Cómo me veo?.- Cuestionó el rubio sacando de sus pensamientos al de cabellos oscuros, provocando que le mirara con una inmensa ternura. -  
-Eres más bello que un ángel Minnie.-  
-Pero ¿Cómo soy?.- Habló en un tono algo desesperado, por lo que Kyu solamente acarició sus cabellos con ternura.  
-Eres pequeño y delgado, tus facciones son finas y hermosas, tu cabello es rubio y sedoso, del color del trigo, tus labios…tus labios son delgados y rosados en forma de cora…  
-Los besos…los besos se dan en los labios ¿Cierto Kyu?.- Interrumpió al mayor dejándolo algo confundido ante tan repentina pregunta.  
-Así es…¿Porqué lo…?-  
-Kyu bésame…- Interrumpió de nuevo dejando al mayor completamente sorprendido.  
-¿P-porqué quieres que te bese Minnie?.-  
-Dicen que un beso puede expresar lo que las palabras no pueden, eh oído que también las miradas pueden hacerlo, pero en mi caso, eso no es posible, no puedo ver tus ojos, no puedo verte a ti Kyu. Por eso quiero un beso, por favor Kyu…bésame.- El mayor escuchaba las palabras del rubio con atención y sin pensarlo dos veces acercó sus labios a aquellos en forma de corazón, uniéndolos apenas en un suave y dulce beso. Lo que Sungmin sintió en ese momento fue completamente inexplicable, su corazón se detuvo por un instante en el momento que sus labios se unieron, ese calor, esa suavidad, ese sentimiento de protección que los labios del mayor le proporcionaban, era simplemente inexplicable. Al separar sus labios, Kyu miró de una manera completamente tierna al pequeño ángel que estaba al frente suyo.  
-Es verdad…-Murmuró el menor con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.-  
-¿Qué es verdad?.- Cuestionó Kyu con bastante curiosidad pues la actitud que estaba tomando Sungmin le desconcertaba un poco.-  
-Bésame de nuevo Kyu –Contestó ignorando la pregunta del mayor y Kyu, simplemente no pudo negarse a tal petición y unió nuevamente sus labios en un beso un poco más duradero, pero sin dejar de lado esa dulzura que había en cada roce que sus carnosidades tenían.  
Para Sungmin, todo eso era nuevo, era perfecto. Su corazón latía fuertemente, como si se fuera a escapar de su pecho en ese mismo instante. Sus labios fueron separándose lentamente, arrebatando de los labios de Sungmin un dulce suspiro y, sin siquiera dudarlo, se aferró al cuerpo de Kyu en un dulce abrazo, el cual, el mayor no dudó en responder, acunándolo en sus brazos de una manera protectora y tierna.  
– ¿Ahora me dirás que es lo que era verdad?- Cuestionó al menor esperando su respuesta bastante deseoso de escucharla.  
-El amor es ciego.- Musitó el de cabellos dorados dibujando una muy tierna y enorme sonrisa en su labios y Kyu sólo le miraba algo confundido.  
-Kyu… me has mostrado tantas cosas, me has enseñado a ver el mundo a través de tus ojos, tú me guías por este mundo que no conozco y gracias a ti eh logrado muchas cosas que nunca creí lograr…Te amo Kyu…Te amo Cho Kyuhyun.- Kyuhyun no sabía que decir, sólo tomo con suavidad y ternura el rostro de aquel ángel y susurró sobre sus labios. –Tú mismo has dicho que un beso dice más que mil palabras, ahora déjame decirte algo.- Sin más, se acercó nuevamente a esos labios para besarlos con dulzura y suavidad, dejando que danzaran al compás de una suave y tierna melodía, diciéndole todo lo que sentía por él en ese dulce y tierno beso. –Te amo Lee Sungmin.-


	4. Chapter 4

Clase del pensamiento literario del siglo XVI, Kyuhyun sentado al lado de Donghae mientras que la maestra hablaba de las obras representativas de este siglo, pero Kyu estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo dulces y tiernos versos en su cuaderno de notas, pero no era el único que no ponía atención en clase, ya que Donghae le miraba bastante desconcertado. –Oye Kyu…¿Te sientes bien?- Kyuhyun giró su rostro a su mejor amigo con una cara de falso odio, pues la voz de su amigo le cortó de golpe la inspiración.  
–¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -  
-Porque el gran Cho Kyuhyun está escribiendo poemas en lugar de poner atención en clase ¿Acaso estás enamorado? ¿Quién es la chica? ¿La conozco?- De los labios de Kyu no salió más que un suspiro. Donghae sabía de la amistad que Kyuhyun tenía con Sungmin, pero para Hae no era más que simple lástima por parte de Kyu hacia el menor. Sungmin y Kyuhyun ya tenían un par de semanas saliendo como 'algo más' pero no se atrevía a decir nada a su mejor amigo ya que éste era la persona más homofóbica que podía existir en el planeta Tierra y simplemente no quería tener problemas con aquel que había sido su amigo desde jardín de niños.  
-No es nada que te importe Hae.- Contestó con voz neutra, algo cortante. Realmente no quería ponerse a discutir con él.  
-¿Nada que me importe? Eres mi amigo Kyu, y no eres la clase de persona que se pone a escribir versos así porque sí. Dime si es una chica porque…-  
-¡No es una chica!- Tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie para salir del salón, dejando a medio salón sorprendido y a un Donghae completamente desconcertado.

Serio, bastante serio era como Kyuhyun se encontraba mientras sostenía la mano de Sungmin guiándolo por las calles, mientras buscaba algún lugar donde pasar el tiempo  
-¿Qué tienes Kyu?- Cuestionó por tercera vez el chico de los cabellos dorados en un tono de preocupación.  
-No es nada cariño.-  
-Sabes que puedes contarme todo Kyuhyun.- El moreno suspiró un poco y giró su rostro para poder ver aquel hermoso y angelical rostro para depositar un muy dulce beso en su mejilla.  
–No pasa nada mi amor. Sabes, me gustaría prepárate algo por mí mismo ¿Aceptarías que te invite a comer a mi casa?- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio, adornándolo de una manera sumamente hermosa.  
– ¿En verdad cocinarías para mí?-  
-Te dije que haría cualquier cosa por ti Minnie.-  
No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos se encontraban en el departamento de Kyuhyun, éste se encontraba en la cocina, sirviendo ensalada junto al pescado empanizado que había preparado especial mente para el menor. Con sus palillos, tomo un trozo de pescado para acercarlo a los labios de su amado, el cual recibió gustoso aquel alimento que el mayor le proporcionaba. Parecían toda una pareja recién casada.  
Al terminar, ambos quedaron sentados en el pequeño sillón de la sala. Kyu acariciando con ternura y suavidad la espalda de su pequeño y Sungmin con su rostro escondido en el pecho del mayor.  
–Ahora si me dirás que tenías hacer rato?- Cuestionó el rubio rompiendo aquel pacífico silencio que ambos compartían, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro por parte de su novio.  
-Es por mi mejor amigo Donghae.-  
-¿Pasa algo con él?.- Podía detectarse completa preocupación en su voz.  
-Tengo miedo de contarle lo nuestro.- Tal vez para Kyu fue una simple respuesta sin mala intención, pero para Min fue todo lo contrario.  
-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?- Habló con voz temblorosa, en un volumen muy bajo, casi en un susurro, provocando que Kyuhyun abriera sus ojos en sorpresa ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso?.  
-Por supuesto que no mi amor ¿Cómo podría avergonzarme de ti?-  
-¡Yo no puedo ver! Dime ¡¿Quién quiere un novio ciego?! ¡No sirvo para nada!- Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de aquel hermoso ángel, resbalando por aquellas blancas y hermosas mejillas, las cuales Kyu tomó con delicadeza entre sus manos, mientras que con su dedo pulgar, limpiaba con dulzura aquellas gotas que se acumulaban sobre su piel.  
- escúchame bien Lee Sungmin, nunca, ¿Me oíste? Nunca me sentiré avergonzado de ti, pues eres lo que más amo, lo que más me importa en esta vida. Y no vuelvas a decir que no sirves para nada, no me gusta oírte hablar así cariño…- El menor aún sollozaba en los brazos de su amado, escuchando con atención aquellas dulces palabras que salían de los labios del mayor. –Te amo Kyu, no sé qué haría sin ti, pero… pero no sé porque siento que… que te avergüenza el que yo sea así.-  
-¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas Sungmin? Minnie, mi cielo, mi niño, no me avergüenzo de ti. Te amo tal y como eres ¿Por qué habría de avergonzarme del amor de mi vida?- Se puso de pie aún abrazado al menor, encaminándose a la ventana que daba a la calle en la sala, la abrió con cuidado y tomó aire antes de comenzar a gritar. –¡Te amo Lee Sungmin! ¡Amo con todo mi corazón a Lee Sungmin! ¡Tú chico del suéter verde, amo a Lee Sungm…- El menor colocó su mano como pudo en la boca del mayor para callarlo, con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras limpiaba un poco el resto de sus lágrimas.-  
-Está bien, está bien mi Kyu. Te creo amor mío… Pero por favor, ya no grites.- Una suave risa salió de sus labios.- Pareces un niño pequeño haciendo eso.- Kyuhyun simplemente sonrió acercándose a besar esos labios con ternura.  
–Nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti Minnie.- Tomó la mano de su amado y la colocó sobre su corazón.- ¿Sientes eso? Cada uno de estos latidos son por ti Sungmin, porque éste corazón te pertenece. Es tuyo Minnie, te lo adueñaste desde el primer momento en que te vi.- Las lágrimas volvían a salir de los ojos del chico de rostro angelical, pero esta vez eran diferentes pues una dulce y tierna sonrisa adornaban aquel perfecto rostro. Con cuidado, tanteo con ambas manos el rostro del mayor hasta encontrar esos labios para poder unirlos en un suave, dulce y tierno beso.


	5. Chapter 5

Sus labios se movían al compás del suave ritmo que marcaba sus corazones, Kyu mantenía sus manos en la delgada y fina cintura del rubio dejando suaves caricias en ésta, mientras que éste rodeaba de manera tierna el cuello del mayor aún inmerso en ese beso que ambos compartían. Kyu eliminó el poco espacio que separaba sus cuerpos, tornando el beso un poco diferente, algo intenso, apasionado. Un calor inmenso comenzaba a apoderarse de sus cuerpos, las manos de ambos se paseaban por el cuerpo ajeno, conociendo cada centímetro de su piel. Cada una de las caricias que ambos compartían parecía quemarles, encenderles la piel con un solo tacto, con un solo roce.  
De a poco y con cuidado el moreno fue llevando a Sungmin hacia la habitación, recostando a su pequeño ángel sobre la cama, dejando que sus labios se pasearan por el cuello del menor, saboreando esa blanca y dulce piel, lo que provocaba que Sungmin se removiera debajo de él, dejando escapar de sus labios pequeños y dulces jadeos que los labios de Kyu provocaban al rozar su piel. Las manos de Kyu fueron levantando con suavidad la playera del contrario, acariciando con delicadeza su piel a medida que retiraba la playera del cuerpo ajeno, dejando al rubio con su torso desnudo, en cual los labios del mayor no tardaron en posarse. Repartiendo dulces besos en su pecho hasta encontrarse con uno de esos bellos botones rosados que adornaban esa hermosa blanca piel, como si se tratara de una fresa sobre la más dulce crema del mundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, atrapó aquel botón entre sus labios, provocando un tierno y dulce gemido por parte del menor, mientras una de sus manos jugueteaba sobre su otra tetilla para después, de una manera traviesa, bajarla hasta su abdomen acariciando cada centímetro de la tersa piel de su amado, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, logrando arrebatar más de esos hermosos gemidos que eran la más bella melodía que había escuchado en su vida. Esos gemidos que no paraban de salir de los labios de Sungmin ya tenían a Kyu como un loco, por lo que algo apresurado se deshizo de su playera al igual que sus pantalones y los de su amado Minnie, quedando ambos completamente desnudos, uno frente el otro.  
Cada caricia que hacía el mayor sobre la sensible piel de Sungmin le hacía suspirar, podía sentir los labios de su amado bajar por su abdomen provocándole miles de sensaciones completamente nuevas, pero se quedó completamente sin aliento al sentir algo húmedo y cálido rodear su miembro, por lo que por acto de reflejo llevó sus manos hacia el cabello de Kyuhyun, enredando sus dedos en éste.  
-Mhmm…K-kyu…mhmm…- Gimoteaba Sungmin el nombre del moreno entre palabras inentendibles. Kyu podía mirarlo retorcerse de placer, lo cual le encendía aún más. Liberó el miembro del menor, para después comenzar a trazar un camino de besos por su abdomen, su pecho, su cuello y finalmente sus labios, los cuales besó con una pasión indescriptible que fue correspondido de la misma manera. Las manos del rubio se paseaban por la espalda del mayor, acariciando cada espacio, cada centímetro de ella, lentamente, kyu llevó dos de sus dedos a los labios de su ángel, indicándole que los lamiera, a lo cual el rubio obedeció sin dudarlo ni un segundo y, al tenerlos completamente lubricados, kyu llevó su mano a la entrada del menor introduciendo muy lentamente y de la manera más delicada que pudo, el primer dedo, obteniendo un quejido de inconformidad por parte de su amado.  
-Tranquilo bebé, sólo relájate un poco.- Murmuró de una manera suave y sutil y eso fue lo que hizo Sungmin, intentó relajarse lo más que podía mientras sentía un segundo y tercer dedo en su interior.  
Al tener la entrada del menor bien dilatada, retiró sus dedos acercándose al oído del menor para susurrar de manera tierna.  
-Minnie, te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, quiero ser tuyo tanto en cuerpo como en alma ¿Me dejarías hacerte mío?-  
-Kyu…Ya soy completamente tuyo.- Al oír éstas palabras una sonrisa se curvó en los labios del moreno, el cual dejó un dulce beso en la blanca mejilla del rubio antes de acomodar su miembro en la entrada de su amado e inclinando un poco su cuerpo fue penetrando de manera lenta y delicada a aquel que era el amor de su vida, robando suspiros, jadeos y gemidos de los rosados labios de su amado.  
Cada embestida estaba llena de amo, de ternura, de cariño; Cada caricia quedaba tatuada sobre sus pieles; Cada beso era símbolo de amor y devoción al otro. Sus cuerpos se encontraban aperlados por el sudor, entregándose con ternura el uno al otro, uniendo no sólo dos cuerpos si no también dos corazones.


End file.
